


Reunion

by Siver



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Gen, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 07:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16471121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/pseuds/Siver
Summary: A small reunion after the party's return to Grand Chokmah before they set off again to St. Binah.





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lynndyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/gifts).



> A treat for Trick or Treat Exchange 2018. 
> 
> It's been a long time since I've written anything for Tales of the Abyss, and I'm rusty with these two, but I always enjoyed them and when I saw the request I couldn't resist giving it a shot. Hope you enjoy!

‘As cluttered as ever and possibly more so, were such a thing possible’, numbered among Jade’s first thoughts as he entered the Emperor’s quarters. One chair was clear enough for Peony himself to sit upon, a rappig in his lap.

He looked up at Jade’s approach, his hand pausing mid-stroke. He smiled and Jade noted the unusual tightness in it.

“Up you get, Jade,” Peony said, cheerfulness belying his tightened expression, and carefully deposited the rappig to the floor, so he could stand.

“And what can I do for you now, Your Majesty?” Jade asked lightly.

Peony’s smile slid away completely. “Cut the crap. Not here, not now. You might have been dead.”

“Unfortunately for some perhaps that is clearly not the case, as unpleasant as the whole affair was.”

“’Unpleasant,’” Peony repeated with a snort. “Akzeriuth is gone, Jade.”

“Yes,” Jade said more seriously.

Gone into the Qliphoth. The miasma, a thick, cloying death. He knew the silence of a battlefield’s remnants. He knew the silence of death. This was more and worse. And a whole city gone, just like that with greater repercussions to come.

Peony stepped closer. “Everyone thought you were dead.”

“Everyone?” Jade said mildly.

“Believing one thing isn’t the same as knowing it. I suppose sending some kind of word to me was out of the question?”

“I was rather preoccupied. Running around after all these youngsters while trying to stop a war and save the land is so very distracting.”

“I’m sure,” Peony said dryly.

He closed the rest of the distance between them and abruptly wrapped Jade in a hug.

“I’m glad you’re here,” he said in a low voice.

Jade stiffened briefly then let his arms fall around Peony.

“Alive and well.” His own voice dropped. “But you know I can’t make promises for what’s to come.”

He felt Peony’s sigh rumble through him. “I know,” he said. “Let me have what I can, will you?” He stepped back with a sudden grin, though worry still flickered through his eyes. “And try to avoid another fon slot seal. How are you doing?”

Jade shook his head with a smile of his own. “It’s an inconvenience. I’ve worked through some of the locks, but it will be some time before I can completely remove it.”

Peony chuckled. “Man, talk about a waste of technology.” He sighed and cast his gaze about restlessly before looking back at Jade.

“Look, I know you have a lot to do and you all need to leave soon, but for tonight, what do you say we go out? Get some of that curry you’re so fond of?”

Jade shrugged with a smile. “I suppose for you, Your Majesty.”


End file.
